Our
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Kim has something to share with Ron: The fruit of their passion. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't sure of what she was going to do.

Kimberly Anne Possible had gone through pretty much every kind of challenge in her short lifetime. She had fought people who were trying to overthrow governments, thieves, whether petty or not, terrorists. Heck she had even fought back against a teacher with a particularly sadist streak.

All those had been easy for her. She was a Possible, she could do anything. And that had held true to every moment of her life so far.

But that was it...

So far.

Because the decision in her hands at that very instance was one that she had hoped not to make for a long time.

Perhaps 5 years, hopefully more. She had a life she felt was worth living before this whole thing had blown up on her face.

She had to tell her boyfriend.

:  
:

She was so dead.

If it wasn't her mum who'd ground her for life, it would be her father. Both weren't prone to overreactions and were actually fairly rational, willing to listen, and they were fair.

But wasn't this something that over passed even their long fuse? Their patience?

And then there was the matter of her boyfriend, Ron. Ron was a goof, yes, a total riot, and good for a laugh. He was brave...for Kim adhered to the thought that true bravery is moving forward even with fear, something Ron did...and she had no doubt she loved him.

But it wasn't really far for her to ask this of him.

:

:

She was so totally busted.

She could hide it pretty well for now, it had only occurred some two or three months prior, she wasn't sure at this point, but pretty soon it would be impossible to hide.

And then what? What would happen to her then?

:  
:

She had goofed pretty badly.

Not that she hadn't goofed up before, but usually the consequences were really really less severe.

She had done the deed and well...

It was her burden to bear, though she had started thinking of it not as a burden. – Even if it was literally one she had to carry, to completion. – But as an act of love, a proof of how much Ron had loved her. For the blossoming of the seed currently inside her. – For two or three, or who knows how many months. – Was the result of the most primal act of love they had done.

The raw amount of passion that had gone into the act had been beautiful to watch. – Not that they had allowed anyone to watch, they wanted privacy. – But now they were suffering the consequences.

Kim had trusted Ron, mainly because he was such a dork around girls, to be clean, and he had been. She knew it was her first time and so she had no problems.

But who'd have guessed that the one with the last name of Stoppable hadn't well...stopped? Lost in the moment, the passionate moment, her whole body shivering, she had told him it was ok.

Well, clearly it wasn't, right?

:  
:

Genetics were a funny thing, weren't they?

She meant it, not that she knew she had the seed of a new life inside her, one she knew to be from the only person that had been with her. One she loved and cared for, she realized she couldn't do anything to stop it from coming.

It was simply unthinkable that she, Kimberly, would do anything to stop the new life to spring forth from her...privates.

She already loved the little sprout. She didn't know if it was a he, or a she, heck she didn't know anything about it, except it was there. But she wanted it.

It was funny really, at first she had been scared but now she couldn't wait to see what the little Stoppable looked like. Would it have her hair? Ron's nose? Its grandfather's eyes?

Genetics were something that had been going through her mind lately.

:  
:

She had yet to tell Ron.

She couldn't help it, she was afraid.

Well that and incredibly nervous, so much so that she had been unable to eat much.

That or that stomach ache was the baby, she couldn't be sure.

It was just...she was sure Ron would make a great father, she had no doubt about that, but what if he'd abandon her?

Sure the likelihood of that was, in her opinion, one to a billion, she knew Ron was, above all, loyal. But he was also easily scared.

And she had seen enough of Ron's attempts to run away when scared to not be so sure.

If there was anything that at least gave her some semblance of calm was that Ron always ended up facing his problems. Even if he had to be bribed to do that. She had no bribes nearby, but hopefully a lifetime with her and her love would be enough of an encouragement that he'd stay.

:

Monique knew.

It had started out innocently and soon enough, Monique had told her "Girlfriend" that she needed to lose weight.

It had been an innocuous commentary, probably meant as a joke, a girl never tells another girl to lose weight, after all, unless the girl's name starts with Bon and ends with nie.~

But that comment made Kim bust into tears. A weird reaction but her body was full of hormones and she wasn't in control of her emotions. Or at least that was the excuse she'd give. It was likely true too.

Monique had, understandably been worried about Kim, Kim never burst into tears, Kim was strong, and also her best friend. She quickly assured her she was joking, and that she looked great. But Kim took her comment as a sign that she couldn't hide it anymore.

She knew that moment would arrive soon, a pregnant body has several symptoms to be found, one of which is the bloating of the whole body. But it still came as a nasty surprise. That she couldn't hide it anymore.

:

It was time to tell Ron.

She should have probably told her mother and father first, but she wanted Ron's support when that happened. Of course that was assuming Ron would be there for support, while she was 99.99999 percent sure he would be, there was always that small spot of a doubt.

She took a deep breath as she moved in slowly. While she had always had a small frame and an athletic body, she had stopped training lately. When questioned about that she had invented lies, each more ridiculous than the last. But they had worked so far, her father and mother had no reason to doubt what their perfect daughter did.

Well perfect up to some months ago. Now she had done the unthinkable and gotten herself knocked up at 18.

The shame.

But she couldn't wallow in her own self pity, she had committed the act, which had felt so good, she was prepared to take the consequences. She would avoid the TMI spots, about how tender certain spots in her body were becoming, and how she was frequently sick.

But she had to tell him

:

They started by a small walk.

Kim couldn't help herself, as she approached her nerves were starting to get the most out of her, and tears were coming to her eyes.

Her hormones were acting up again and she cursed them. Knowing this wasn't good for the baby.

As soon as she saw Ron he noticed that something was wrong, and he took her by the arm and they walked along.

Oddly enough the walk was what her mind seemed to need to clear herself. She knew however that this couple happy times weren't meant to last. Ron looked so happy in his naivety...

She almost didn't have the heart to tell him, but she couldn't back away now, taking a deep breath – something which helped her relax even more than the walk had done.

And then she blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant."

There she had said it and tears flew to her eyes as she whimpered loudly.

Ron was taken aback by that, he was surprised but he knew his girlfriend needed his support, so he took one hand and put it on her back, gently patting it.

He'd hug her except she was wet, and he didn't like wet.

"Is it ...is it mine?" – He asked, after a while. Thoughts of the new Stoppable were filling his head, but he needed to make sure.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his girlfriend, he did it was just...well it was a lot to take in.

Kim scoffed at him. – "Of course it's yours, I don't go around sleeping with all the hotties I see." – Then the tears came back.

Ron overcame his fear of the wet girl and gently hugged her. He could feel her tears and her breath over him, but at that moment he didn't care. This were wonderful news, he was glad for her, no, he was glad for them.

"So you...you don't want to leave me?" – She asked again. Unsure of herself.

Ron was surprised by the question , when had she ever shown that he wouldn't be there? He had supported him through everything so far, it wasn't a kid that was going to stop making him love his "K.P"

"Why would I? When I have the most wonderful girl in the world with me?" – She smiled and pushed herself harder against his body.

"But...but...you are 18, I'm 18 I ruined both our lives!" – She was openly sobbing again and he stroked her hair, lovingly.

He didn't always know what to say, but he couldn't let Kim blame herself for something like that, it hadn't been her fault.

"No... _WE_ ruined both our lives." – To her incredulous look he smiled and clarified. – "It takes both a boy and a girl to make a baby, that's what I've been told, at least..."

Kim smiled, she was glad to have a boyfriend such as Ron around, he was being as supportive as she could ever hope he would.

"Oh...Ron" – She bawled her eyes out again, and he wasn't sure if it were hormones, or just a hidden sight she hadn't revealed to him, either way it was part of Kim, and that meant it deserved his undivided attention.

He smiled at her as she cleared her eyes and tried to stay strong.

"You can do this, K.P" - He was sure of that, Kim could do anything, that was what he had grown to believe, anyway. And that belief had never been challenged, a baby was nothing to her. – "After all, you are a Possible."

Kim blinked away her tears as she smiled at Ron.

"I am a Possible."


	2. Chapter 2

You are a Possible.

Really those words represented everything that Kim had to have in her mind to succeed in her mission of bringing this new life into the world.

Or was that not her biological purpose? To keep the line going?

Somehow Kim doubted her parents would see that in such a streamlined and simple way. She wanted to tell them, sure, now that she had the support of her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, and her best best friend, Monique.

But she was afraid. Afraid of all that would come.

Her mother had told her the story of how she had met her father plenty of times, mostly because Kim loved to hear that story. It's a common thing with most girls, she would reckon, they love romance.

Basically it had happened during college, the overworked medicine student and the one who has to focus on rocket fuel...They had met in a party and instantly been smithen. He'd tried to court her, without much success until the exam season was over and they gave in to their (growing) attraction.

Not present on that story? Failing to use protection or account for her cycle on their first time and become pregnant at their first attempt of passion.

Let alone when they were both 18.

Kim sneered at the notion that the first time was special, because it really wasn't, she had fulfilled her purpose, yes, in her first time no less. But there hadn't been a magical fairy protecting her womb from Ron's seed. And why would it be? Become she was losing her innocence? Her purity?

Kim hated the idea that as a girl she had to protect her purity while boys like Ron could make love to as many girls as they'd like. That was a dumb idea, and a tad sexist at that.

Well not Ron in particular he was such a disaster around girls that he wouldn't been able to have sex with other girls even if he were paying them and they were cheap ladies for hire. He was that bad.

Kim laughed, feeling immediately guilty afterwards. She shouldn't be scoffing at Ron, who had proved to be there for here even when she needed him the most. Plus she had his seed inside her, for whatever that counted. And the new Possible (and Stoppable) shouldn't hear his or her mother talking that way about their father. They could grow to have complexes.

She was a Possible.

She put one hand over her belly, which had started showing signs of growing, pretty soon she'd have stretch marks, and she had suppressed a gulp at that. Though Ron had assured her stretch marks were nothing if it meant he had the gift of their passion with him.

Well his words had been slightly less romantic, but Kim know what he meant. And it was an incredible sweet thought, that even if she lost her athletic frame and build, he'd still care for her, no matter what.

Because really Ron wasn't attracted to her because of her body, he was attracted to her because she was Kimberly Possible. Better known to him as "K.P", or some bedroom names she shouldn't mention to anyone but that she deemed appropriate at the time.

She still couldn't feel the little buddy growing along her, but she sometimes, while her mind gears were spinning when she was in bed, figuring out how to tell her parents without being grounded or worse, could swear she could feel little movements. It was an illusion. of course. From all those heavy books she had been forced to read in sex education, the class, she knew it was far too soon.

She should have paid more attention in that department...or not, she wasn't sure how to put a condom over a banana would make for her to be better prepared for the situation.

Really with the way their snogging sessions were getting more and more intense, they were over Ron's bed, or sometimes her own, and shirts had flown over the last few times, they would have figured what was coming.

But they hadn't, it had been a spur of the moment thing, and, as such, they didn't have the necessary amount of protection.

So even if they had known how to put the contraceptive in Ron's length, something they did know how to do (they had learned amidst giggles and snark), it wouldn't have served them any purpose for they simply didn't have any.

And kim had been impatient to try it out, and Ron, like most boys, sure wouldn't be the one to say no to the chance to have "it".

And then there had been that explosive finale, and they had both hoped for the best. Kim had no way to get a morning after pill. Well she could buy one, sure, she was over age, but she didn't have the money for it.

It was probably fine, right? One time, they wouldn't test their chances anymore, Ron showed up with a box full of contraceptives, something they'd plan to use next time, and the time after that, and the time after that…

And now she was feeling like how she was feeling. She has half certain that if she hadn't felt sick trying over the routine exercises in her daily exercise practices, she would be surprised when her waters broke.

That was probably an exaggeration - And Kimberly let out a joyless laugh at that. - But the fact was that her hypothesis, that it would be fine because it had been one time, had been proven wrong.

Hand still over where her womb was situated. - At least she thought so, she wasn't the best at anatomy, beyond the corny joke about studying anatomy with Ron, which was odd considering one of her parents was a doctor. - But she digressed. Even it wasn't her womb, the general area she had her hand over, was close enough, she massaged that area. The little creature inside deserved her undivided attention. Maybe shared with Ron, sometimes, but certainly the most of her attention.

She would care for it, she would love it, she would do anything she could hope for so it would have the best life it could. Right now the thing had no aspirations besides growing up. But one day it would want a life. College. A job, a crush.

Kim smiled as she realised she would been a grandmother, hopefully later rather than it was weird to think that she, a mere woman in the start of her life was already contemplating her grandchildren.

Really her constant mood swings from wanting bawl her eyes out in terror for what was to come, and her childish glee over that same outcome was alien to her. For someone who had done the best to always control her emotions,when hotties, which was her name for hot boys weren't involved, or at least another girl with a name that ends up in ie, the way her hormones made her emotions go overboard was crazy.

It was either eight or eighty, there was no in between. From what she had read this was common, but it was still...well, odd, not being in total control of her emotions.

She knew she had to tell people eventually, it wasn't like she could show up super big (oh so big) and then with a baby some months afterwards and not have people gossip, unless she stayed in her room all the time, but that was her cousin, not her.

Larry would probably name the child something super nerdy. And that was something she realised she still hadn't. A name. Though she would have to discourage Ron from calling it something either geeky or "Rufus Jr", she had no names in mind.

Xavier if a boy or Amanda, if a girl? - Someone had already done that.

Luke or Leia? - She liked Star Wars, she really did, but the poor kid would be teased mercilessly if that was the name chosen. Though she had a feeling Ron would like that name, it just wasn't in their child's best interest to be named after a thirty plus year old movie. Even if it was a phenomenon worldwide.

No, she had to find a name, she just didn't know which one to choose. Either way. - She deemed. - It was pointless to choose until she knew if it was a boy or a girl. She was grateful technology allowed her to know so soon. Any such moment wouldn't come soon enough.

She was supposed to meet Ron. She walked - slowly. She had this idea in mind that she would have to abandon all exercises. While the books she had consulted told her that wasn't true. - Well, least the more modern ones. - She should continue doing exercises. - She highly doubted she could continue flipping herself in the air and doing impressive gymnastic stunts.

Kim had been athletic for as long as she could remember, she jumped, she ran, she rolled. But now there was something inside of her that needed her to be careful, and contained. So that was the reason she walked so slowly.

Ron had been such a good help, he had cheered her up when she went overboard in sadness, and he had been there for her when she couldn't help but laugh her butt out until it hurt her belly. She felt that she couldn't have picked a better man for the job of raising a child with her.

She saw him waving at her and she waved back, she was, despite the way her body was thousands of times bigger than the little sprout, still small in comparison with the rest of the world. So she doubted Ron could see her pretty well. But he had waived, and, unless he had been waving at her passer by, she hoped she had been recognised.

Though Ron had previously done pretty silly things so she wouldn't be surprised if he had been waving at other passerbies. She suppressed a laugh and then she closed in, to kiss him.

As soon as he was close enough she dove into his arms. Luckily for both Ron had become quite more strong over the last year or so, though he wasn't heavily built. He was built enough, however, to hold her without letting her fall to the ground. Even if it costed him a step back.

"Ron!" - She was joyful, and her voice was higher pitched than usual, but Ron wasn't surprised, over the last few days she had revealed just how diverse her emotional range was. At least he had an explanation this time, not like in the last few months where he had been left to wonder just what her problem had been.

Ron laughed as he held her. She was surprisingly light, for him. Lighter than she had been when he had started his part time job with her, or was he that was stronger? Probably the latter one, if he had to guess.

He held her, or rather, them, Kim's head against his heart. She could sense his heartbeat, and she was glad for the proximity.

"Hey there…" - If there was one good thing to be said among Ron's other good qualities was that he had the patience of a saint for hormonally charged Kim. - "So...how are both of my sweet girls?"

Ron had this theory that the baby would come out as a girl, mostly because he figured Kim was so strong, her main characteristics would pass over his to the baby. Gender being one of them. Even though that wasn't how genetics work at all, or at least how the gender of a baby was chosen, such blatant flattery, really Ron's opinion about his amazing girlfriend, was good for Kim's mood, she felt herself redden every time she thought back to Ron's theory

"Ron…" - She kissed him briefly on the shirt he was wearing as he pressed her closer to him. He also liked how close they were, it made him feel like they were one happy couple.

And wasn't that what they really were? A couple? A very jolly one at that, he let her stay in the position, his arms locked around her, but without pushing so she could push them off if she wanted, as long as she wanted.

Kim was feeling needy, something she couldn't very well avoid. It was her mind and her body conspiring against her, but even if she wasn't so needy she had to admit. This felt great.

When she at last felt secure enough in her position to leave the gentle, warm, embrace she smiled at Ron and held her hand to his. They intertwined them and she took a deep breath.

Ron smiled, uneasy. He liked Kim's family, he really did, but how do you tell someone you ended up making their teenage daughter pregnant and not tense up?

"Ready to do this?" - He asked, hesitation clear in his voice, though he was ready to be strong, for Kim.

After a brief pause she answered. Not quite sure.

"...Yes"

"Remember you are a…"

She smiled at that.

"I am a Possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Her motto was on her mind as she kept moving. "I can do anything", and it was true, she had often found herself doing a little bit of everything. That was except cooking, somehow she had never figured out how to cook properly.

The images of her cooking ran through her mind, every single time she tried to cook it was like a lumberjack storehouse had caught on fire, releasing tons of smoke into the atmosphere. She had even managed to burn toast! the child better get used to eating heated food from the microwave if it didn't want to get hungry.

The thoughts almost launched her into a full blown panic attack, what kind of mum didn't know how to cook? What if she needed to feed the child after the inevitable breast feed? What would she do then? Would she have to let the kid starve? She would be a horrible mother.

Or she could get Ron to cook, that was a distinct possibility, Ron was a slightly more than average cook, some would even say good. The foods he prepared were always high on the fats - something she felt she should avoid both for her line and the baby's sake. It wasn't obligatory that she knew how to cook, as Ron had promised that this was an effort for two, and Ron would, presumably keep his promise, but if he didn't…

Well Kim didn't want to think about that. She held herself closer and closer against Ron's arm, the boy had really stepped up to be with her. Oddly so, he had been immature at times but he was being the man that she needed him to be.

Kimberly Possible didn't rely on the gender stereotypes that had existed for centuries or millennia, she could do anything that a man could and more , she had proven that already, and she was ready to feel the pain that was bigger than any other she could get, or so she had heard from her mother, the pain of laboring and giving a child. But sometimes, just sometimes it was nice having a man with her, and that man, the one who had always been there for her and that she had picked was Ronald.

She risked a look at Ron, who had this weary look on his face, it saddened her to see him so cross and worried, for something she and he had done. It was like when they were children and they had done a bad thing and they were waiting to be punished, only this example of a bad thing, which they undoubtedly done would result in a lifetime of consequences, way more than having your dessert privileges revoked or your videogame taken away. She was prepared to take the blame for most of it, even if Ron insisted it was a team effort, she had been the one to…

Well...her cheeks reddened, her emotions flustered, it had been a good time, there was no doubt about that, for both of them, but that was not what was important right now. She was far too worried about having fulfilled her biological purpose to care about all the good feelings she had had. It brought back memories, sure, but it wasn't enough to disperse the clouds of concern that had rise onto her.

How the heck was she going to do this? Tell her mother and father what she had done? True she was a Possible, she should be able to do this, relatively speaking, but it wasn't going to be easy, she felt the urge to cry. Tears forming behind her eyes, and she blinked as fast and as hard as she could to try and get them to stop coming. It wasn't fair to Ron to see her in such a state, he worried so much about her. It would only make him feel more guilt. And guilt wasn't something she wanted him to feel, not at all, he deserved better.

She kept herself moving steadily, she wasn't worried about the pain that was to come. - Well she was, but it wasn't her main concern. - She was worried about how she'd be perceived, if things got as bad as she feared then she'd be run out of town and called a harlot. Of course that was unlikely to happen, she was on the 21st century, but she had no doubt that things would get difficult and awkward for her and Ron.

Ron noticed her multiple stares at him, she was throwing. He had been absorbed in his own thoughts, thinking of how he would be getting himself and his girlfriend into a comfortable position, and in a more short term, how he would explain the situation to Kim's parents, but as he noticed the looks she was giving him, he did his best to smile, it wasn't fair to her that he worried her, not when he was to blame as well.

Try as they might though they couldn't exactly sheer each other up. They couldn't exactly reassure the other that everything was going to be alright...not when they had done what they had done at such a young age.

And sure it was normal for couples to do what they had done. It was becoming increasingly common in young unmarried couples, much to the chagrin of some people, and the sexual education focusing on abstinence wasn't helping much, but Kim had been probably the girl in Middleton, the city where Kim and Ronald lived, to have become entangled and filled with the seed of life at such a young age.

Their attempts didn't go unappreciated, however, though both of them knew one another well enough to know the other was nervous, their attempts at giving the other confidence, whether it was through skin contacts and a firm hand, or the smiles Ron was giving her, were enough to make the other smile.

There was no lying about it, Ron was nervous, and really, what boy, or man, in his situation wouldn't be, he had knocked up their daughter, when she was 18 no less, it had been a mutually assured destruction, their beautiful act of love tarnished by the aftermath, but now he had to explain it to the parent's of the woman he loved so much.

Anticipation ran deep in him, would they forbid him to see her? He could handle pretty much anything except that, not being able to see her would be the worse punishment they could give him. He doubted they would be enthusiastic about it, but at least he hoped they would accept it. It wasn't likely, but hope is the last thing to die.

The relatively small walk took them some time to be done, mostly because they kept walking slowly and delaying their steps as they gulped and feared at what would come. Kim knew it was ridiculous to fear her parents, what were they going to do? She wasn't exactly a little girl anymore, in fact it was due to not being a little girl anymore that she was in the position she was, but she couldn't help the feeling from sinking in. It was just not something she was expected to have happen to her, but it had and well…

"Do we really have to do this?" - Her voice was higher than she would have liked. Indicating fear, and her eyes shone brightly as she threatened to get herself up and crying again.

Ron would have liked to have all the answers to know how to comfort her, he'd have liked to be good with words, to be the one that would melt all her worries away. He couldn't though, he was never the one that was better with words.

He tried to let his actions tell the tale his words could not, hugging her tightly. It was mushy, yes, it wasn't the most adequate of actions, and it was repetitive. - He had found himself getting more and more involved in this sessions of hugging as time went on. - But it was just the thing to do.

Kim ran deeper into Ron's arms. They were just a pair of drifters, unsure of what to do, they had nothing but one another, no plans ,nothing for the future. But this seemed to be working, and she knew she loved him.

"We have to" - He said at last, it was something he didn't want to do, he was nervous incredibly so, he was going to admit to having had made love with Kim, and more. To her parents no less. - "It's better if we tell them, before they notice it themselves."

Kim knew Ron was right, and she once again cursed at the fact that she couldn't hide the symptoms for much longer. Pregnancies had a way to do that to a woman. Bloat their body and make them nauseous.

In fact Kim felt pretty nauseous as it was, the pit feeling on her belly was only increasing and she knew it wasn't the baby pressuring her body, but rather the feelings of anxiety. This wasn't going easy for her, nor for Ron. If there was one thing she knew was that the sooner she ended this the better.

She released her hold on Ron, who was still hugging her and moved forward, it was like swallowing a bitter pill, the sooner it was done, the sooner the taste would disappear. And this wasn't going to pass, this was forever, so the sooner she got her support from her parents the better.

The grim feelings replaced by the feeling of determination, she moved forward, purposefully strolling on the direction of her house.

Ron followed at her and noticed how her face changed and shifted, he was glad for her, but as the man who had made her pregnant he couldn't let himself relax too much.

As soon as she entered, she asked for her parents whom, noticed the absolute change in her demeanor, from crying all and quietness to this, then didn't say anything. Kim had to contain herself to not use a sharp and authoritative tone of voice with her parents. Maybe she would be a good parent, she thought, she had the tone for it.

She sat down and so did her parents. Ron didn't, if things proved themselves to go wrong he wanted to be able to go away quickly. Kim's parents didn't seem like the type to store weapons, or heck, anything sharp, that wasn't for cooking, but better safe than sorry.

Kim's mum smiled, she was the only one in the room that wasn't tense, she could sense Kim's mood, and there was no looking at Ron and not seeing it. Even his husband seemed to have caught onto the mood and was being influenced by it.

She smiled, encouragingly, she didn't exactly know what was happening, but she had always been an advocate to the theory that her children could tell her about anything that concerned them. And Kim was concerned.

Kim nodded, she had this sort of understanding with her mother, feminine intuition she was able to tell what her mother was thinking, and through her signs, she knew she had to talk.

"Well…" - She stalled, not a conscious decision. "I….I mean me...I mean we" - she was messing this up, how could she be messing this up? She wanted the reveal to be perfect, this was already going to be hard enough. - "That is me and Ron…"

How was she going to do this?

"Take a deep breath honey." - It was her mother who was telling her that. She realised that her mother was right, in her nervousness the had forgotten to deep breathe.

So she did.

It came easier than expected.

"I'm pregnant" - She had said it, it had come much more easily that she expected. She could notice Ron's entire frame stopping dead, as if awaiting a response, her father's hands closing in, her mother's breath getting itself stuck, apparently she having forgotten her own advice.

There was a pause, before his father asked.

"Is it Ron's?"

Why did everyone ask that? Did she look like she cheated on Ron? Her guilty look was nowhere to be seen, was it?

She nodded, carefully studying his parents reaction.

Ron was also studying them, though Ron had never been as good at examining people as herself, so she didn't expect him to see anything she didn't, much less in her parents, which she knew.

The muscles in his face contorted. She wasn't worried about her mother, who'd help her with pretty much anything, and which had given her a silent thumbs up but with her father, whose fatherly instincts could very well react to the news.

He released the breath and his face finally contorted into a smile.

"That's wonderful honey"

Though his words were positive her eyes weren't met by his, he was clearly not 100 percent supportive. At that moment though, Kim didn't care she just hugged him, moving with a speed she wouldn't have in a few months to hug his father.

Ron exhiled a breath of relief, he wasn't dead which was definitively a plus. He used his living and breathing life to talk.

"I really do care about your daughter hum...sir" - He had always been on first name basis with everyone in the Possible family, except when he had been very little, but he felt that if there ever was a time for formalities, it was now. - He held a hand in front of the other man, waiting for it to be shock. - "And I will do everything in my power to make her happy"

Kim's father's face held itself into a smile. This was not being easy to him, but he would do his best to support it.

"I know you will Ron, I know you will."

 **Author's note: Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

She could do anything.

But not this. The pain she felt as the being ripped through her, in the its way out of the womb and into the outside world was just indescribable. She had no words for it, and even if she did she would sure they would come out tainted by the swear words. She had read somewhere, or maybe she had watched a show, that swear words helped with the pain. She didn't want to swear but honestly anything that could help would be welcomed by her.

She breathed in through her nose and expelled through her mouth, her lungs releasing all the air as she yelled like crazy. The way she felt as she was told to push was kind of infuriating. But at least it would all be over.

She tried to go down into her memories to recall the previous months and how worried she had been with how things progressed, but it was hard to when she felt like she was being ripped apart. And it was what was happening, she was being ripped apart….well at least one part of her was, the most precious part, the one she had only shared with the boy who currently stood in front of her.

Ron was livid, he didn't know what to say to this...had he caused this? It certainly seemed so, with his seed that he had released upon her womb. Oh man, Kim was going to hate him for this, he would make him sleep on the couch!

Wait...they didn't live together! He still had a bed at his parents!

He sighed in relief as he realised that he wasn't going to sleep on the couch anymore, seeing as he had a bed of his own. But that still meant that his girlfriend was in pain, and he didn't like to see that.

Nobody thought on correcting Kim on her language...for one, her mother knew just how much it hurt, especially when having twins, the ones Kim called "Twerps"...for two, the men were trying their best not to leave their lunch in the floor.

"That's a lot of blood…" - Ron said, and he shuddered at the amount of blood that was coming off his girlfriend's...spot. He almost wanted to get out...the miracle of birth might be a miracle, yes, but for him it was a nauseating experience. - "I don't think I can…"

Kim almost spat out, she was the one under this high amount of pain and stress and the boy was throwing a tantrum and refusing to stay with her? True he had accompanied her in every stage of the way, being supportive, but he wasn't going to give up now was he? In the last hours.

This thing had been going on for an endless amount of time, which seemed like months to the teen in pain, though it was really no more than a couple of hours. Kimberly Possible was strong, she could defeat anyone and anything, she knew several different martial artists and she was smart to boot. She was attractive, and she was with the man of her dreams. But if the boy wasn't ready to show support...

It wasn't fair of her to expect that kind of support from the man who was currently holding her hand, but she couldn't help herself. Something about the unimaginable amount of pain and stress she was being put in as the baby came off her, something which had been happening for the last few hours...well she would hope the boy would support her.

"Ron…" - She ushered the words through grinted teeth as she did her best to simultaneously push, breathe, and talk. Which wasn't easy. - "You can do this…" - She knew of his dislike for blood, he got air headed whenever he saw it, but the boy needed to be there for her, and she needed him. Though sometimes with couples she had to be the one who had to be there for him.

Ignoring all the pain, after a titanic effort to do that, she smiled. Though the smile didn't reach her eyes. Kind of hard when it hurt that much.

"Thanks K.P…" - Ron held his hand against hers. It was his fragile attempt at cheering her up. He smiled too and did his best to ignore the blood.

Kim yelled, a ear piercing scream that was a pain in the butt to hear. Ron winced, there wasn't much he could now, he thought that he should have figured that out, who knew that coming inside of your girlfriend, in the moment of pure ecstasy and passion, in the most private and particular of moments, would have those consequences? Whatever he could do, it wasn't now, anyway.

He hoped that the creature that was springing forth from their union - And which he'd held in not much more than a few hours or minutes, depending on Kim's strenght. - Would have a nice life. It was all he would attempt to provide to the baby.

They had picked a name and everything, what else would they do, call it a "kid" for the rest of its life? That wasn't likely to happen. Ron had tried his best to be there for Kim in the best of situations, and in the worse of situations, even if it put him in danger...well this was a lifelong project that the two of them would work on, and he was pretty excited for it. He grinned, though most group projects he did ended badly, this one wasn't going to. He had a little version of himself, and the baby had the most awesome mom in the world with it. It was a very lucky baby.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" - It seemed that Ron's theory was right, the baby had come up with the gender of Kim. Though it was likely the reason was not the one he had given.

He realised he had missed the baby popping out as he had been driven into his thoughts and hopes for the future. He quickly pretended to be paying attention, knowing that if Kim noticed that he had been missed out on the birth he would never hear the end of it.

"Hum doc?" - Kim had her legs spread out but she herself had finally stopped hurting, speech came easier to her now that she didn't have to push through the pain. - "We kind of knew that already…"

It was true, ever since the moment they could they had discovered the baby's gender. Kim had had to agree with Ron who had had a total smug look and told her "I told you so" as she grew more and more inflated, and the baby became more and more developed.

Not that he had stopped loving her and kissing her and being nice to her. In fact his affection had doubled or tripled even more. Even when she felt like a total blimp, he was there for her. Kim wasn't vain, not really, she was just conditioned.

It was with horror that she saw she didn't fit into her Club Banana outfits, though Ron had assured her that when the baby was out and being trained into the arts of being a Possible, she'd be able to wear them again, it was small consolation. She had had to have so many babysitter sitchs to pay for those outfits.

But as she, tired as she was, looked at the small sprout, that had come from her and Ron's love she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't going to be easy, nothing really was, and she was 18 and with a kid. Even with the most amazing guy in the world to help, in her opinion, but she knew that it had all been worth it. The pain, the anxiety, the performance, the telling her parents. All for little Jean.

It was a name that suited the little creature she now held in her arms, in her opinion. It reminded her of her mother, for some reason. Kim was tired, oh so very tired but she allowed herself a smile as she looked at the small girl in front of her.

She could tell already that she would be a lot like her parents.


End file.
